bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Diana Hayden
Diana Hayden (born 1 May 1973) is an Indian actress, model, and beauty queen who was crowned Femina Miss India World 1997 and Miss World 1997. She was also crowned as the "Miss World - Asia and Oceania" during the Miss World contest. In addition, Hayden won the titles Miss Photogenic and Spectacular Swimwear. She is the only Miss World titleholder to win three subtitles during the competition. In 2008, she was a celebrity contestant in the reality show Bigg Boss. Early life Diana was born in Hyderabad, Telangana, India, in an Anglo-Indian Christian family. She attended St. Ann's High School in Secunderabad and studied Acting and Drama at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Arts, London, UK. She starred in the Bollywood movie 'Ab Bass' and the Indian TV show Bigg Boss 2. Before she began modeling, she worked for an event management company called Encore. She then worked as a Public Relations Officer at BMG Crescendo, where she assisted in managing the careers of singers Anaida and Mehnaz Hoosein. On Anaida's recommendation, she entered herself into the Miss India contest in 1997. Career Diana Hayden has won the Femina Miss India World crown in 1997 and then went on to win the Miss World crown in the same year. By doing so, she became the third Indian woman to win the Miss World pageant, after Reita Faria in 1966 and Aishwarya Rai in 1994. After her win at Miss World, she was signed up as the brand ambassador by L’Oreal and Child Rights and You (''CRY). Following her tenure as the global representative for the Miss World organization, Hayden moved to the UK and studied acting at the Royal Academy of Dramatic Art. She also studied at the Drama Studio London, where she concentrated on the works of Shakespeare and earned a Best Actress nomination from the studio. In 2001, she made her screen debut in the film version of Shakespeare's Othello in South Africa. She hosted Miss Europe twice in 2001 and 2002 in Lebanon, along with Miss Lebanon 1997 and Julien Lepers. Diana was signed by the Avalon Academy in 2006 as the face of the Academy and currently serves as a celebrity Guest Lecturer for airline personnel training programs. In 2008, Diana Hayden became a wild card entry on the second season of the Indian TV show Bigg Boss. She was voted off Bigg Boss during Week 13. in 2012]] She wrote a book called A Beautiful Guide which is an "encyclopedia on grooming and also deals with personality development and confidence building". She took two years to complete the book which was released on 6 August 2012. Personal life Diana Hayden married Collin Dick from Las Vegas, United States on 13 September 2013. Collin has been working in Mumbai for an international NGO. In 2016, she gave birth to a girl. The child was born from an egg that Hayden had frozen 8 years ago. Intrigued by the possibilities, she had frozen 16 eggs between 2007 and 2008. On November 2017, Hayden confirmed that she was pregnant for the second time. In March 2018, she gave birth to a girl. Filmography Television *2008: ''Bigg Boss 2 as Celebrity Contestant References External links * Rani Jeyraj}} |years=1997}} Lina Teoh}} Ana Cepinska}} Adriana Reis}} Sallie Toussaint |Miss World Africa = Jessica Motaung |Miss World Asia-Pacific = Diana Hayden |Miss World Caribbean = Michell Moodie |Miss World Europe = Çağla Şıkel }} Category:1973 births Category:Femina Miss India winners Category:Anglo-Indian people Category:Indian Christians Category:Indian beauty pageant winners Category:Indian film actresses Category:Living people Category:Miss World winners Category:Miss World 1997 delegates Category:Actresses from Hyderabad, India Category:Alumni of the Drama Studio London Category:Beauty pageant contestants from India Category:Female models from Hyderabad, India Category:Bigg Boss contestants